Our Law of Alchemy
by Heidi C
Summary: Alchemy n. is a pseudoscientific forerunner of chemistry during the medieval period.' Alchemy is not real. But Tasha is involved in events all leading to a change in the law and EXPOSE EDWARD ELRIC TO OUR WORLD.
1. Secret

_I do whine about reviews time to time but that's because I need to feel like someone out there is actually being affected by what I write and loves it. It helps with the warm and fuzzy nice emotion – the love that adds on to the passion of writing._

_Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine, and nor is alchemy. All modern alchemy in this fan fiction is a figment of my hungry mind._

_Warning: You will never look at teachers the same way again._

'..oO(&)Oo..,

Chapter 1 **Secret**

The alchemic law of equivalent trade has faded over the years. It has been lowered into a word definition of magic and macabre.

_Alchemy is a pseudoscientific forerunner of chemistry during the medieval period._

The law is about the change…

_Alchemy is the way two individuals relate to each other_

… into two meanings.

_Alchemy is a true form of … -_

She shut the book roughly as the teacher cleared her throat. The student swiftly covered the library book with a sheet of paper. It was too late anyway. Tasha rolled her eyes and looked up at her glowering teacher.

_The darkened room was a secret. Their eyes had conquered night vision and they did not need artificial light to carry out the business. The setting was ridden of tables and chairs, and cleansed from chemicals that could contaminate the occurrence. The adults gathered around mystically; awkwardly for it was new, but knowingly, because they knew what they were doing. It was the only time to do it. _The only chance. _The cleverest of students were occupied… in class, with other undercover teachers keeping an eye out for them so one would not trip up in the science laboratory._

"_Chalk." The Head of Science called, received the material and handed it to an art teacher. "Do you remember how to draw it?"_

_She nodded. Then, crouching down, drew an encircled five-point star at the centre of the classroom's bare floor. Another scientist stood by her and three more measured each point and stroke carefully._ 1 metre… 2 metre… 3.1 metre – no! _"Redo!"_

"Tasha! Are you being serious? Year Twelve exams are in two weeks and if you want to fail miserably, be my guest but at least show some courtesy and look at me – even a blank look – just like Sarah over there!"

"_Good." The Head of Science compared the lines to the diagram in his hand. He smiled slyly and turned to face the rest of staff. He sneered. _They all knew what was next.

"_T-the blood." One foolish young adult stammered nervously._

"_Of course!" An elder English teacher snapped. She grabbed the tray of small knifes on the table. She grabbed a blade and drew it across her wrist. A gash of blood formed and began striping down her arm… onto the outline of the chalk star. _

_One by one, each adult stroked their chosen flesh, slashed it open and poured enough blood so the floor was a canvas for the bloody star. Everyone watched the careful scene intently. _

_Seventy four adults realised the stage was done, immediately dropped to their knees and crawled to their positions. Their palms were placed firmly in their designated section. _

_The Head of Science began to chant a rhythmic pattern of syllables, remnants of words – sons and daughters of the ancient language, the cousin of Latin. At first it hadn't worked, but it was June 6th, and after the May 4th, it was different._

_Slowly, a golden rose from the lines then fell into sunset as it grew orange, bloody red then – at its spiky peak of three metre-high incident rays as dark navy streaks. For a moment the room grew natural black then flashed a piercing white before the luminance gathered at one point in the centre of the star, which lines revealed to be of bloodless and now a chalk yellow._

_The aqua blue glow formed the silhouette of a crouching figure._

_And the adults heard a gasp from him._

_That was when they knew he was alive._

The chemistry teacher had finally snapped at her student. Tasha had expected the blow. After all, she was one of the top students and her marks weren't rising as they had predicted. It was a worry for exactly forty-two teachers who had taught her, and were expected and intent on doing so, but what chilled most to the core was the fact her distraction was alchemy. The girl loved the mythical art, even though all magic was proven untrue and kindly explained an old, misunderstood form of medical science. Tasha lowered her head to Mrs Friel courteously and pronounced a sincere apology.

_An eye blinked._

_Then both eyes blinked rapidly for a few moments._

_The adults maliciously noted his golden irises. _Yes, it was him.

_The boy was bewildered. His blonde hair was messily draped over his eyes, his bare shoulders… his naked self. Stripped from what he knew, or of what he thought he knew. His eyebrows were lifted and arched in wonder and fear._ What just happened?_ He looked up at the faces of triumphant adults. He was one of them… but he was a younger self right now… He knew, but it felt wrong._

"Very well, Tasha." And the resumed the lesson and her words soon slurred and formed a drone reverberating the student's head. Her head nodded involuntarily as her eyelashes weighed her eyelids closer to sleep…

_A tall, balding man stepped through the crowd, the sides parting magically like Moses to the ocean. He widened his mouth in a wide, commercial-like grin. The important man announced, arms stretched outwards and palms facing the Heavens._

"_Edward Elric, welcome to campus."_

_And he turned on the science laboratory's lights; a crackle of lightning probed each eye, letting the artificial substance pierce through the eyes of the staff and their guest._

_Whap! _Suddenly, there was a slap on the chalk board made by the one metre ruler in Mrs. Friel's hand. The girl stirred as soon the scene was revealed with bright lights and wondered if she had just dreamt her principal greeting a person in the… science lab? But before she could make sense of any more, she heard the teacher roar. **"TASHA!"**

'..oO(&)Oo..,

_Wow! Does that make you want to read Chapter 2? XDD –cries and hopes it does– This story is very clueful so if you read it carefully, you will realise that the plot flows pretty well and you might be able to decipher future plot twists if you really read between the lines!_

_I hope you liked that because it was really fun to write._

_Love Stephanie xoxoxo_

_God bless you!_


	2. Boy

_Wow, thanks for your comments and alerts. It's not as much as some of my friend's but I really appreciate them! Thanks to those who grew to the 35 hits and thanks Miss Woodford and Cuylerjade! (And yes, I have entwined your names in this plot.)_

_Warning: You will never look at teachers the same way again._

'..oO(&)Oo..,

Chapter 2 **Boy**

The adults had wrapped him in a blanket as they talked. It seemed all like blubber in his ears. He only remembered faint noises of ''ward… Elric… … Earth… human alchemy… … turn of the century! … law of science… it's true… … … are you listening? … he isn't listening."

The blonde boy looked up wearily, drowsily… sleepily… this was all too much for him. What was happening? Why didn't anything make sense? Why aren't his ears working? Wait… that's… the anger soon welled inside him and his eyes widened suddenly, they creased.

"W-what…" He began to mutter, or stutter… or falter. Falter. Was he here by mistake?

"YES?" A loud voice boomed.

The boy looked up startled and shot him a withering look, one brow raised. "What do you mean? Take it easy. I'm _trying to make sense of this all_." He gritted his teeth. "_And it's not making sense_." He doubted he made much sense either but he had to let off his steam. But the question was still lingering in the air.

There was silence for a moment.

It queued him in. "W-what am I going to do?"

A further silence confused him.

Then a tall, broad man spoke. His mouth broke into a smile. "Nothing." He grinned. "Simply nothing." He began pacing around the boy. Circles. He planted a sore finger on the boy's fragile head. He leaned on it causing a small cry. "Perhaps you should listen next time."

Somehow the pressure point made his mind clearer. The boy's eyes seemed tougher. Almost hawk-like. He glared, his irises glowering their natural gold, thinking to himself how hospitable and excited they had been moments ago. And now they were treating him like a sheep.

He suddenly became sarcastic… felt sarcastic. He twisted his lips. "Do you think I would follow these rules?"

"So you've been listening."

The man's large hand grasped the top of his head. And clamped tight. "_Then you would do what you have heard._ Do you understand?"

The victim cringed. "_Yes, mister._"

Funny. That man reminded him of Sloth. He shrugged the thought off. At least his mind was straight again. He wondered why he couldn't make sense of it all at first. Of course he was who he is. He knew everything he needed to know. Alchemy. People. Al, Winry, Scar, homunculi. His goal: philosopher's stone. And why he is here – is a purpose. He is Edward Elric.

The principal smiled to himself pleasantly. _The boy is foolish._ Then he laughed and some staff cast him funny, but respected, looks. _But of course, any sum of human alchemy will cause confusion on the 'human' itself. I am just glad it worked out. Now he will think this world as his. … Just with a few more, odd characters. That will soon come to plan…_

… _sweetly, perfectly…_

Tasha sucked in her breath deeply. Conjured for lunch detention, she waddled towards her usual Chemistry desk. For some reason, the room was unlocked and she'd let herself in. It was a wonder where Mrs Friel could be. Should the teacher be present during a detention session? … She shrugged to herself.

_Idunno_, she thought. It was her first one, anyway.

Tasha fiddled with a pencil. Maybe chemistry equations were a good start. Teachers always like a good form of punishment by extra work in their subject area.

She opened up her work book, biting at the end of her writing utensil before scribbling on her open notes. Quickly revising the equations she covered them and did a Read! Remember! Write! Method on the next page.

_Ohyay_, she had got it correct.

The girl considered some more formulas and memorised them. _Haha… acin'_. Then grimaced. She'd gotten one wrong. Tasha groaned.

She's done it again: substituted a 'totally good' chemistry equation with an alchemic law. You don't need equivalent trade for some big projects like making home-made bombs, right? Or do you…? Her mind wandered off to her loved topic.

Absent-mindedly, Tasha drew a five-point star at the top edge of her page.

Suddenly, the door clicked open. Startled, she slashed a line through her modern alchemic creation.

"Ouch!" Edward Elric bumped his head on a shelf.

"Careful!" A woman hissed. Then softened. "Wow, they say you were one of the greatest alchemists, ever. And look at you being all clumsy?"

He wanted to talk back but decided the better. Anyway, he was sure it was some sort of strange reaction. He couldn't have just suddenly smashed his head onto some random thing. Could he? Wasn't he _short_? Oh, wow. A fact popped up. Maybe he'd grown.

The woman cleared her throat. "You've finished changing, let's go."

She opened the room's door and she saw him clearly. Edward wondered why they needed a woman outside his door. He was _changing_.

Mrs. Kriel entered Tasha's room. She was surprised. A star student scheduling her own detention. Rather amusing, but intelligent nevertheless. She smiled weakly.

"Thank you, Tasha. I know you don't mean to."

Tasha opened her mouth to speak –

Mrs. Kriel continued and said something that caused a spark in the student's mind.

"We know that alchemy is… appealing."

Tasha whistled under her breath. "We?"

Twenty minutes of good catch-up Chemistry was glamour in Tasha's surprise. She was glad Mrs. Kriel had lightened and they actually ventured on the topic of the weekend at one stage. Suddenly, in between "shopping?" and "nah, only with friends", the bell rang.

Tasha got up. The girl raced to her lockers, ate her lunch and waved oddly to some of her friends.

"I saw someone weird walking around."

"Hmmph? Weird…" Tasha chewed on her stale, over-cooked pizza. "Hhhmmmmhhm."

"Huuryeah… She was with Ms. Woodford. She has these really nice, golden eyes – or so I've heard. Ahaha, you've got food everywhere! Forget it, eat up and get to form.

"Oooh gold. Heeey, wait up. I-I've just finished!" Tasha through her lunchbox in her locker and caught up with Lyzette. In five minutes they were settled down in form. Lyzette studying for next period chemistry and Tasha respectively teaching her with a tang of alchemy.

Edward tugged on his tie and school blouse. "Why do I have to wear this crap?"

"Unless you want to be a) tortured or b) exposed, I think you should just do as we say. It's a nice _school uniform _anyway."

He didn't talk back either. Oh, he was so sure he'd been drugged. Suddenly he chirped. "Have I been drugged?"

She smiled wryly. "Why yes, you have."

Edward grinned stupidly. "I thought so." And he entered the form room.

'..oO(&)Oo..,

_Wow! It just gets really more fun the more I write. Wrote this on one night. I finished at 12:12 am. Haha. :) 3_

_Love Stephanie xoxoxo_

_God bless you!_


	3. Hostility

_A **big** THANK YOU to _

_Sarah Lee (_**-danceOfInsanity-**_) for encouraging in all fanfiction and daily loves I do,_

_Melissa (_**Agent000**_) whom I call by her first name because it's in her profile and for expressing her persistent likeness for this fanfiction_

_And_

**Raindancer**_ for commenting her feelings for this fanfiction and also adding it first to her favourites. ;;_

_THANK YOU YOU THREE! GLOMPS 33 God bless you._

_Warning: You will never look at teachers the same way again._

'..oO(&)Oo..,

Chapter 3 **Hostility**

Lyzette's eyes widened as her mouth circled in a 'oh, I get it now!' and Tasha nodded her head as-a-matter-of-factly, if not with a tint of egoism. As if a reward, she began drawing intricate drawings of elements in the periodic table featured in the poisonous equation.

In the middle of drawing the alchemic symbol for 'mercury' next to the chemistry equation with such matter, Lyzette giggled. Darn girl, she could never concentrate. Her eyes were leaking towards the door every five seconds. Tasha leered.

Finally giving up, she perked her head towards the entrance. In the doorway were Ms. Woodford and a young girl. Lyzette noticed her friend was also looking, gasped and began hyperventilating; "OH MY GOSH. OH MY GOSH. It's her. It's her! The girl I told you about with gold eyes! Doesn't she look so cute?"

Tasha had no idea what was going on because,

1. They were a little too far away to see if her eyes were really gold. Note: she's _really_ short. Tasha had a good, tall body. Puny midget.

2. Lyzette had a fascination for shiny objects such as spoons and forks, but especially forks – Golden eyes would be a rewarding extreme

And 3. Was it just her or did that girl look like a boy? … Erm, even if slightly…

Tasha cleared her throat.

"So what?"

Lyzette looked beyond flabbergasted. "I swear! She _so_ does have golden eyes!"

Her friend shrugged but to her amazement found herself looking over at this comer. She had awfully pretty blonde hair with no beige shade unlike Lyzette. Hair was parted slightly at the fringe and tied in a loose French braid. Tasha had attempted one of those but found herself sticking to a most sophisticated possible of a chignon with her unruly, layered, dark and sleepy hair.

She fiddled with her uniformed ponytail, wishing.

Ms. Woodford right then was taking the girl up to their form teacher, Mrs. Bachle. The two women conversed with each other then with a light shove in front of the class, the new girl was introduced as "Eve".

And it was strange.

A person could not just enter Year 11 in an all-girls school, especially straight in the middle of the block of learning needed to be completed before exams.

Feeling confusion from the whole room, Mrs. Bachle swayed a hand towards Ms. Woodford who nodded, her peach, petite lips curving earnestly before she began.

"Eve will be starting here at Edellesson High. It is an awkward time but this is a special case. You will find her great strengths lie in al-… err, chemistry."

It was unusual for Ms. Woodford to stumble unless she was unbearably excited. Tasha rolled her eyes, then again when Lyzette glued her eyes upon Eve. "Eve's such a nice name!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She drew a nasty breath then began doing Lyzette's homework for her. Lyz was smart and manipulative, wasn't she?

"No, no… don't do my homework!" Lyzette begged.

Okay, maybe she was sincere but the beige-blonde was so darn cute you would have to fall for her even if she'd somehow made you do her homework for the pass five years. Tasha didn't reply.

"So, girls. I hope you make Eve feel welcome here..." Ms. Woodford remarked with a sigh and shoved the girl forward. "Go on, mingle with your new classmates."

Eve groaned and sauntered towards Tasha and Lyzette.

Edward stood their dreamily. He mumbled time to time. "I'm not… Eve… I'm not Eve… I'm Edward!" But his throat was parched and it was a barely audible whisper. Hey, did his mouth even move? He groaned as he was pushed forward by the woman. Blasted.

Icily and unusually, he began walking towards a table with a black-haired girl and her friend. He narrowed his eyes and forced his composure to be at least conversational. "Uuuh, hey." He lifted a hand shortly.

The black-haired girl rolled her eyes. "Hey watch it! You're going to bash over this table!"

Too late. Edward went smack-down on the table.

One girl slapped her forehead while the other just laughed.

"Idiot." The unimpressed one helped her up. When she did so, Edward's eyes glanced over the book near her, and on the page he read: "_Mercury._"

The black-haired girl raised an eyebrow, her slightly bored air stiffened but so as if ready to bolt. "So yeah?"

Edward blinked and pointed to the alchemic symbol. "It's mercury."

"Err… yeah, it is. Um, I –"

"HOW COOL!" Lyzette burst out in a fit of friendliness. "I can't believe Eve likes alchemy as much _Tasha_ here does!" She patted Edward on the back.

"_Taisa_?"

"Tasha!"

Silence.

"Tasha!"

"Err… I'm Ta_sha_." Tasha butted and further corrected the misunderstanding. "And this is Lyzette." Her friend waved, her blue eyes sparkling energetically. Getting up, she plopped Edward onto her chair. He lay his head down in his palms and mumbled to himself.

"Hey, Eve… so what school did you go to before? Oh, call me Lyz."

Edward lifted up his head and turned to Lyz. "Err…" It was time for some lying just as the headmaster has said. If not, who knows what havoc may arise to further shake his life on the line?

Tasha blinked. No one had ever shared the same interest of alchemy in her. Not even teachers, even science tutors who would have known alchemy was a medieval form of science – and not even her friends, even Lyzette. She blinked as a remaining fragment of her family's disapproval sharpened in her mind.

_LYZETTE YOU STUPID GIRL! HOW HAVE I BROUGHT YOU UP THIS WAY FOR YOU TO –_

Tasha clutched the bridge of her nose to bury the memories, finding a wave of sleep wash over her in which she pressed even harder to wake her body up.

Half-wheezily, she stared at Lyzette and Eve talking and was surprised at how well the two got a long almost immediately. Somehow, the two managed to get on the topic of 'kittens'. Eve made a boyish face while Lyzette continued conjuring images of "growing into silky ginger cats".

Suddenly, Eve turned to her. "Eurgh. Don't tell me you're a fan of cats than dogs?"

Tasha was startled. Perhaps their tight friendship might accept a new person. Eve was about to ask again and Lyzette smiled hopefully, also awaiting an answer.

Before she knew it, Tasha replied. "No, not really… I think I prefer dogs… just _a little_."

"Really?"

"No, I just find them more independent, trustworthy and stronger." She chortled. "Like for animal labour."

Eve grinned.

'..oO(&)Oo..,

_Like. Yes, for all who have heard: I am sick. _I hope my writing is still up to par.

_Love Stephanie xoxoxo_

_God bless you! I have SO much planned of this plot-wise._


End file.
